


Under The Lights

by BriarMoss15



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin invites Nitori to sneak on the school roof with him to watch fireworks on New Years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance this is not my best fic it has been a while

   
    Nitori had been planning on staying up for the New Years but he was currently drifting off to sleep on the bottom bunk at eleven at night with the light of his laptop creating a gentle light illuminating the bottom bunk.  
  
   "Hey...Ai?" A quiet familiar voice drifted in from behind the door after a soft knocking causing Nitori to jolt awake. "Are you awake still?" The voice questioned as Nitori dragged himself off the bed to go get the door.  
"What's the matter, Senpai?" Nitori asked suddenly wide awake at the sight of Rin standing there in his pajamas with blankets in his arms.  
  
  "Nothing silly." Rin chuckled bringing his hand up the mess with the hair on the back of his head. " I umm, just wanted to know if you want to sneak onto the roof to watch the fireworks with me" He continued.  
"Yeah, of course I want too! It definitely beats staying in the room listening to momo snore all night. Just give me a second I'm going to go get some stuff,"  
  
With that the gray haired boy closed the door softly leaving his senpai standing in the hall waiting. A few minutes later, Nitori appeared with a blanket of his own.  
  They walked in silence to the end of the dark hallway and then made their way to the stairs that led to the roof. Once reaching the dark solitude of the roof, they started laying out the blankets they had brought.  
  
 "What are you doing? Come sit over here. I brought the blankets for a reason, Ai."  Rin said to the smaller boy when he started to sit his blanket out at the edge of his.  
" No ,no, it's alright Senpai. I'm fine here you brought them you should use them" The smaller boy refused even as Rin walked over and grabbed his arm and hoisted him up.  
  
" Do you honestly think I'm going to let you freeze over there in that thin thing you call a blanket?" The red head questioned while leading Nitori over to the center of his blanket by his elbow still. "Sit," he ordered simply as he walked over to grab the rest of their stuff.  
   
" Here cover up dummy you're going to get sick if you sit out in the cold like this," He chided as he threw a thick quilt at the younger boy and sat down next to him a moment later. Once Nitori had wrapped himself up Rin pulled the blanket around himself also so they were both covered. They sat there in silence for a while just staring at the lights from the city on the horizon.  
  
"Rin?" Nitori spoke up after a few minutes. " What are you going to do when you graduate?" There was a certain sadness in the younger boys voice that made Rin's chest ache.  
    "I'm not sure, Ai.... I want to swim in the olympics someday but, I have things tying me here making me not want to leave. People that I couldn't bare to live without." He said slowly having a hard time finding the right way to say it.  
  
 "I-I-I don't know what to do." Rin started out shakily after a few moments of silence. "Ai.... um, never mind." He sighed and reached into his jacket pocket and produced an Ipod and handed one of the ear buds to nitori silently and slipped the other one in his ear.  
  
Laying down and motioning for Nitori to do the same he turned on the ipod lighting up some of the space between the two boys laying so close their heads were touching at the side and their legs pointing out towards opposite sides of the roof.  
  
Music soon came flowing soothingly out of the earbuds. It started off with a few notes and then a sweet sad voice started quietly singing. Although Nitori could only understand a few of the words the music somehow gave him a sad feeling making his heart heavy.  
  
As the music started slowly pick up pace suddenly a loud bang and a firework when off over top of the two boys laying there on their school roof with heavy hearts covered with blankets. Rin quickly lifted up his arm to look at the watch that rested on his wrist.  
  
 "Happy New Years, Ai." The red head turned his head towards the smaller boy laying next to him. " Happy New Years, Rin" Nitori sighed as he turned his head to look at the Rin in return. Finding themselves forehead to forehead, noses almost together, lips so near to each others, they froze. The Music now getting quicker as it came to the chorus   and fireworks continued exploding over their heads momentarily lighting up their faces and the roof around them. but just laid there nose to nose in silence before finally Rin shifted to his side and sat up quickly trying to hide the blush that now covered his face.  
  
 Suddenly  a warm hand reached out and cupped the grey haired boys cheek and Rin leaned down and gently pressed his lips up to Nitori's. Shocks went through Nitori's limbs and he felt light headed as he started to move his lips against Rin's. At this Rin pulled back startled only to be pulled back in by his collar  
This time Rin deepened the kiss and his tongue flicked out and rubbed against Nitori's bottom lip causing the boy to moan into his mouth.  
  
  "I'm so sorry,Ai." Rin started after they separated panting. " I didn't mean to shut you out like." he whispered turning away from nitori.  
" You're the person that I couldn't bare to live even a day without. I don't know if I can live without you, Ai." Rin suddenly turned around tears streaming down his face.  
  
" Rin you cry way to easily," Nitori laughed lightly after a moment as he got up on his knees and wiped away the tears from Rin's cheeks with his sweater sleeves. " I like you too, Rin. Calm down." Nitori soothed as he leaned forward resting his forehead on the redheads once again and started running his hands through Rin's hair slowly and starting to hum the song that they had been listening too on Rin's long forgotten Ipod.

* * *

  
 "Hey, I'm cold. lets finish watching the fireworks. That's the main reason we came up here," Rin whispered after a while. "Oh shit here." Rin swore as he wrapped the blanket around a shivering nitori and started feeling around the roof around them.  
  
"Here it is!" he exclaimed as he pulled a dark green bottle out of the pile of blankets, popped off the top, and handed it to nitori. " To a great new year," Nitori cheerfully whispered as he took a big drink of the bubbly liquid and handed it to Rin  
  
"Yes to a great new year...and to us." Rin whispers back smiling before taking drink from the bottle and set it down at their feet. "C'mon, get over here it's cold." the red head said while motioning for the other boy  to come lay next to him under the blankets.  
  
  Scooting up against Rin's warm side and curling up Nitori buried his head in the red heads neck and hugged him tightly as they watched the last of the fireworks light up the sky around them. When the last firework died and the sky went dark again Rin looked down to see Nitori fast asleep with his head resting on his chest and shirt grasped tightly in his hand.  
  
"Oi, Ai." Rin whispered nudging the smaller boys shoulder. " We need to go back to our rooms so we don't get in trouble." After only getting a groan out of nitori, Rin gave up, hugged the sleeping boy next to him tighter, and closed his eyes deciding to deal with the consequences in the morning. It'd be worth it just to spend a night sleeping next to Nitori the boy he loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not my best work -.- writing is hard tho. Thank you for reading it <3 Note: the song is ( Not about angels by Birdy)


End file.
